A radio-based technology, known in the art as wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”) involves a standard communications protocol that enables wireless networking. In accordance with the known IEEE 802.11n protocol, as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, Inc. (“IEEE”), devices are able to transmit at a speed of 130 megabits per second (“Mbps”) operating in the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band using two spatial streams utilizing the Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”) technology. This has doubled the throughput of the IEEE 802.11g standard. Wireless transmission is within a limited range or distance, for example, about 300 meters. A wireless router that provides an “access point,” also referred to in the art as a “gateway,” manages the Internet communication among the devices. Computing devices equipped with Wi-Fi adapters can access the Internet once they are properly configured to associate with the wireless access point.
Wireless hotspots have contributed to the increased mobility of wireless users accessing the Internet without requiring a physical connection. Wireless hotspots are usually common in Food and Beverage (“F&B”) sectors, government institutions, etc. These hotspots are set up to provide network connectivity to users on the move. Currently, 3G operators are looking to offload their users' bandwidth to Wi-Fi due to 3G's high cost and limited speed. Thus, there are attempts from different network service providers to acquire hotspot locations to build their own Wi-Fi infrastructure. The network service providers have faced difficulty acquiring suitable locations due to competition with each other. Also, the providers of hotspots need to maintain the sites and the cost is usually not cheap.